


Visions of Doom and Gloom

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean does not approve of Sam's bullshit, Deathly Hallows Spoilers, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Dean can’t quite get why Sam keeps on glancing at him pretty much each time he turns a page, but he’s not really concerned though until page three hundred sixty when Sam starts snickering somewhat evilly. “Dude, what the hell?”





	Visions of Doom and Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the secret that’s at the bottom of the story, and betaed by [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , blessed is she among betas.

Dean can’t quite get why Sam keeps on glancing at him pretty much each time he turns a page, but he’s not really concerned though until page three hundred sixty when Sam starts snickering somewhat evilly. “Dude, what the hell?”

Sam flashes him a shit-eating grin. “You’re reading a children’s book.”

Dean scowls. “Like hell I am. I’ll have you know that this is the darkest damned book of the series and there is no way in Hell any kids’re gonna get into this without a parent’s permission.”

Sam continues snickering. “If you say so, but that’s not the only funny part. Not only are you reading a kid’s book, but you’re gonna be pissed in about..." He squints and reads the page number upside down. “Ninety some odd pages.”

Dean stares at his little brother before going back to the book. At around four hundred Sam’s still snickering, but he’s at least trying to be quiet about it. Dean hears the crinkling of a bag, probably the cheddar cheese and sour cream baked chips Sam insisted on getting. Dean doesn’t mind since the shit’s hit the fan in the book and he’s reading faster, almost (and he’d never mention this out loud) eager to see what the hell’s going to happen on the next page.

At page four hundred forty-nine, he gets a feeling of impending doom.

At page four hundred fifty-one, he lets out an outraged howl. “God _damnit_ Sam! Did you have a fucking _vision_ about this shit?!”

Sam chokes on his baked chips and starts crowing with laughter. He looks like he’s about to start rolling on the bed he’s laughing so hard and, while one part of Dean likes that Sam’s laughing for once, the bigger – and more pissed off – part of him flings the book at his little brother. It bounces off of Sam’s stomach and Sam throws himself at Dean in retaliation.

They wrestle on the bed before falling onto the thinly carpeted floor between their beds and continue rolling and cussing while stifling snorts of laughter. Dean’s back slams into the side of Sam’s bed and the book falls to the floor, landing open and pages-down. Its orange and brown cover is clearly visible.


End file.
